Catatan Ashley saat Tertangkap
by griffin'atlas
Summary: Ashley bercerita tentang pengalamannya saat ditangkap


CATATAN ASHLEY SAAT TERTANGKAP

Halo semua…

Makasih ya bagi yang uda review di cerita sebelumnya. Sori klo masi ada kekurangan. Author senang baca review – review kalian.

Sekarang saya buat fic baru nih. Enjoy …

Disclaimer : semuanya bukan punya saya

Salam kenal, namaku Ashley Graham. Cewek yang paling cantik dan paling keren. Aku habis berpetualang lawan zombie loh (yang lawan kan Leon, bukan kamu). Gini ceritanya…

_Di pagi hari yang cerah…._

Aku dibangunin ma pelayan. Tapi aku gak mau dan akhirnya dibanting ampe bangun (dasar pemalas). Aku pun bersumpah akan memecat pelayan sialan itu.

Lalu aku pun sarapan. Aku kaget ketika disuguhi makan yang tidak kukenal.

Aku : apa ini?

Pelayan : ini adalah jengkol, yang mulia.

Aku : klo yang ini?

Pelayan : yang ini adalah pete.

Aku : ?

Lalu aku pun memakan makanan tersebut. Dan rasanya ternyata sangat amat super enak. Aku pun ketagihan.

Aku : tambah lagi dong

Pelayan : silakan, yang mulia

Aku : lagi dong

Pelayan : silakan, yang mulia

Aku : tambah lagi

Pelayan : sudah habis.

Setelah makan masakan enak bin lezat itu, aku pun berangkat kuliah. E… ngomong- ngomong makanan itu dari mana ya?

_Di univesitas…_

Ada seorang cowok yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang mau jadi pacarku. Tapi kutolak matang- matang. Dia bukan seleraku. Memang dia cowok yang lumayan. Tapi cuma satu yang kurang. Selalu ada cabe yang nempel di giginya (mungkin dia makan belacan berlebihan)

Hari ini aku disuruh buat puisi (Ashley jurusan sastra ya?).

Sumpah…. Zuzah zekali…! Sembarangan aja deh. Dosen sialan. Uda jelek, botak, gendut,pendek, hidup pula.

Setelah menderita, akhirnya tibalah pada saat yang berbahagia. Yaitu : PULANG! HORE…!

Tapi terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Ada seorang pria yang kukira "supir" menangkapku. ( SUPIR? Kasihannya dikau Krauser)

Yak_… disinilah pertualangan menyenangkan itu dimulai…_

Aku terbangun dari mimpi aneh. Yaitu mimpi aku dapat nilai 101 buat puisi tadi. E… salah, mimpi aku disuntik virus. Mungkin virus buat jadi jenius.

Aku dikurung dalam sel penjara.

"_apa sih salahku?"_

"_kok aku bisa disini?"_

"_Ini dimana ya?"_

"_apakah akan datang penolong?"_

" _aku mau ke toilet…! "(kalo kentut mampuslah para zombie)_

Aku pun mengintip keluar dari lubang tempat aku dikurung. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat mahluk aneh sedang bermain judi. Ada _black jack, texas hold'em poker, bakarat, de el el._ Mungkin mereka penjaga penjara yang bosan mengawasiku. Ikutan dong.

_Bagaimana ini?_

Aku dikurung di tempat yang tak kukenal.

Lalu…

Tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara pistol.

_Dor…Dor… Dor… DOOORRR… BOOOOMMM…..TIUNG…TIUNG….BUUUUUM…..BRUUUUUUT…_

_(catatan: suara kentut ashley)_

Aku pun semakin ketakutan.

DAG….

DIG…..

DUG …

DEG ….

DOG …..(BUKAN ANJING)

Tapi itu adalah orang yang disuru papa untuk menolongku. Dia adalah author ganteng. Maksud saya Leon.

Dalam bayanganku, dia datang pake kuda putih dan mengatakan "Ashley, aku datang".

"OOOOOH… Pangeranku"jawabku.

_GANTENGNYA…! _

Papa baik deh. Kirim penolong yang macho untuk menolongku. Memang dia mengerti seleraku.

Seketika aku pun jatuh cinta pada pria kuat nan ganteng itu. (Author itu loooh)*BUKAN*

_LEON KAU PAHLAWANKU… !_

Dia hebat loh… bisa tahan dengan teriakanku saat melihat zombie. Padahal aku paling parah dalam seni tarik suara.

Aku benar – benar salut dengan caranya mengganti senjata. Dari "handgun" bisa berubah jadi "rocket launcher"

Kok bisa ya? Tanpa kelihatan prosesnya. Lalu aku bertanya sama si ganteng itu.

Aku : hei ganteng…

Dia : apa?

Aku : bagaimana caramu mengganti sejata?

Dia : tanya sama 'player'

Aku : HAAAAH?

Dia : (tersenyum)

Senyumnya benar- benar membuatku terhipnotis.

Aku bertemu banyak orang- orang aneh. Ada yang namanya Luis Sera, Ada si Wong and supir Krauser.

Setelah melewati banyak rintangan, dia mematikan virus dalam tubuhku dan melawan 'Last Boss'.

Lalu pertualanganku pun berakhir.

Pembaca tahu deh… aku diantar pulang pake _speed brut_ dengan kunci imut _teddy boar_. Aku pun mengerti seleranya.

Akhirnya aku pun berpisah dengan Leon.

_Di rumah…_

Aku diwawancarai habis- habisan sama papa.

Papa : Ashley, bagaimana kondisimu?

Aku : aku baik- baik aja kok. E… papa, boleh nanya gak? Papa kenal Leon darimana?

Papa : dia kan pasukan pelindung presiden. Memangnya kenapa?

Aku : Aku suka dia… jodohin ke aku dong.

Papa : WHAT…?

Malamnya, aku gak bisa tidur . Aku kangen Leon.

**Kesimpulan : Ditangkap itu enak. Aku mau ditangkap lagi ah…**

**-THE END-**

Inilah ceritanya.

Review please…..


End file.
